


Cracked

by Xingshou



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust deserves nice things sometimes, Fluff, just a silly thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingshou/pseuds/Xingshou
Summary: Angel Dust's tooth is cracked and he's being super cagey about what happened. One shot.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Cracked

Husk’s shift at the hotel lobby bar was almost over. He was looking forward to going to his room and lying flat on his face – he’d overdone it as usual and his stomach was in turmoil. He began closing up, dumping out almost-empty bottles and cleaning up the bar area when he heard familiar clicks of heels. 

“Oh no,” Husk groaned as Angel skipped up to the bar. 

“Heya, Husky,” Angel grinned at him, “Closin’ up already? Can I get somethin’ still?” 

“Yeah I guess, if it’s somethin’ easy,” Husk said. “None of that cocktails you saw on Voxtagram shit.” 

“Aw, fine. Martini, then?” 

Husk nodded, slowly gathering the ingredients he’d need. “This is early for you to be back. Easy shift tonight or somethin’?” 

“Nope, had the night off,” Angel said, reaching for the martini once Husk placed it in front of him, smiling at him, “Thanks, kitty.” 

“Yeah, yeah…” Husk paused, narrowing his eyes as Angel smiled. The light glinting off Angel’s tooth was…wrong. “Did you crack your tooth?” 

Angel’s face shut down immediately as he held the martini closer to him. “No.” 

“Are ya sure? It looked like a crack –“ 

“Tooth’s fine,” Angel said quickly, knocking back the martini. “Thanks for the drink, Husk, I gotta go.” 

Husk blinked as the spider scurried away. Well that was unusual. He made a note to himself to look closer next time he saw Angel, but for now, he had a very comfy looking bed with his name on it. 

\--- 

“Y’know, if ya wanna stare at me all mornin’, I got lotsa autographed pictures upstairs,” Angel teased Husk the next morning at the breakfast table. 

The cat blinked and looked away, embarrassed. He’d been trying to get a better glimpse of Angel’s tooth to see if it was really cracked or not, but the spider was sitting at the wrong angle for him to really see, and for once wasn’t talking non-stop about something. In fact, it seemed kind of like he was trying to keep his mouth closed as much as possible. Normally, Husk would be glad about Angel not opening his mouth so much, but knowing what he knew about Angel’s career and his boss, a cracked tooth was a bit of a concern. 

Husk narrowed his eyes at Angel. “I was trying to see that crack better.” 

“What crack?” 

“The one in your gold tooth.” 

“I told ya, there ain’t no crack.” 

“Then open your mouth and prove it.” 

Angel just raised an eyebrow at him, “Only if ya pay me, suga.” 

“Not like that! You –“ 

Angel got up, patting Husk on the head and getting a swat for his trouble, “There ain’t a crack. There wasn’t eva any crack. If I was you, I’d drop it.” 

Husk frowned as he watched Angel walk away. One way or another, he was going to find out what happened, as he had a sneaking suspicion a particular moth was behind Angel’s reluctance to admit it. 

\--- 

Angel hummed to himself as he scrolled through his phone on his way to the kitchen, hoping to grab a snack. On his days off he liked to cuddle up in his room as much as possible, and there was nothing better for a pamper yourself day than a bunch of snacks. 

He looked up from his phone as he nearly bumped into Charlie, who was coming out of the lounge. “Oh, sorry, Charls – almost didn’t see ya there!” 

Charlie looked fairly serious, and Angel cocked his head, “Y’alright?” 

“Angel…” Charlie said, “Could you join us in the lounge, please?” 

“Uh… okay…” Angel followed her, worried now. He hadn’t done anything wrong that he could think of – in fact, he’d been on his best behavior for over a week.

He paused in the doorway when he saw that most of the hotel occupants had been gathered. Vaggie, Niffty, and Husk sat on separate couches – Alastor must have been busy somewhere else, as he was absent. Charlie settled herself on a chair, gesturing for Angel to do the same. 

“Angel, we all care about you,” Charlie said. “And for you to come back with a cracked tooth, especially after what we know about Valentino, is concerning –“ 

“Ya told her?!” Angel frowned at Husk. 

Husk shook his head, “I didn’t say shit, asshole.” He held up his phone, showing Angel’s Voxtagram. “She figured it out herself.” 

Ah, shit. He really needed to stop taking selfies when he was drunk. 

“Look, if he’s hitting you hard enough to crack teeth –“ 

Angel shook his head, holding a hand up to stop Charlie. “I ‘ppreciate your concern, princess, really. And fine, I admit it, it’s cracked. But it wasn’t Val – I ain’t been to the studio in a coupla days, I ain’t even seen him really. It’s just…” he rubbed at his arm, “Aight, fine, I’ll tell ya what happened. But ya can’t laugh, okay?” 

“We would never laugh at you!” Charlie said indignantly. 

Angel sighed, “Yeah well… just wait ‘til ya hear what happened before ya say that. Since yesterday was my day off, I hooked up with Cherri in the mornin’ to hang out…” 

\--- 

“I’m bored,” Angel said, flopping upside down on Cherri’s bed and sticking his legs in the air. 

Cherri looked up from where she was fussing with Fat Nuggets. “Well, you’re the one with the day off, whaddya wanna do? Go to the coffee shop?” 

“Nah, I’m tired ‘a that place,” Angel said. 

“Hmm…” Cherri lifted Fat Nuggets, moving him so his snout was booping Angel’s nose, making the spider laugh. “We could go the pet store and get another outfit for him?” 

Angel sat up with a grin, “Shopping? Hell yes, baby.” 

The pet store wasn’t far from Cherri’s place, and even Nuggets seemed excited to go, recognizing the place Angel took him to get treats. 

Cherri made a beeline for the small rack of pet outfits the shop often supplied, holding up one that would make Nuggets look like a dragon, “This is cute!” 

“He’s already a demon pig, he doesn’t needa be a dragon,” Angel laughed. Something glinting off the window caught his eye, and he turned around, raising his eyebrows. “Hey, Cherri, look – they added an aquarium section. That wasn’t there before, was it?” 

“Dunno,” Cherri said, absorbed in sorting through the outfits. “Don’t think so?” 

“Huh…” Angel handed Fat Nuggets’ leash to Cherri, going to investigate the fish tanks. The proprietor of the store had made it a proper set up, with cardboard cutouts of fish characters and everything. One particular tank had a black light over it, and that drew Angel’s attention further. 

“Whoa… a glow-in-the-dark fishie?” He leaned down, looking more closely for the elusive luminescent fish in the dark water. Finally, he saw it flit past, glowing a bright, eery green. Angel grinned. “Hi, fish! Hi – hey, where ya goin’? Come back, I wanna look at ya more –“ He swung his head down a little too fast, misjudging how far the fish tank actually came up against the wall. 

Clank. 

“Augh!” 

Cherri frowned over towards the back of the store at the yelp of pain. “Angie? You okay?” When she didn’t get an answer, she hurried to the back of the store, finding Angel somewhat hunched, one hand on the wall, one rubbing at his mouth. 

“Angel…?” Cherri relaxed when her friend turned to reveal he was laughing, though he still held a hand up to his mouth. 

“I’m such a fuckin’ tool,” Angel said, “I clanged my tooth on the damn fish tank! I didn’t realize it came up that much – damn, it hurts.” 

“Lemme see,” Cherri said, standing on her toes. 

Angel grinned at her, and Cherri grimaced. “Oof. You cracked the gold one.” 

Angel leaned down, looking for the glow-in-the-dark fish to flit by again. “You owe me for this one, ya little bastard.” 

\--- 

“So that’s it,” Angel finished, looking around at the gathered group. 

Charlie spluttered a giggle, then immediately tried to hide it. Angel rolled his eyes. 

“Ya said ya wouldn’t laugh!” 

“Sorry,” Charlie said, “It’s just – I never would’ve guessed you cracked a tooth saying hi to a fish!” 

“Yeah, me neither,” Angel grumped, “S’fine, I’m gettin’ it fixed tomorrow. Stupid-ass fish. Ah well. Looks cool in my room, though.” 

“Wait,” Vaggie blinked, “You bought the fish?” 

“Course I did,” Angel grinned at her. “And I’m namin’ it Angel Junior.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, Instagram, a wealth of inspiration! I don't think Angel's tooth was actually supposed to be cracked in that one picture everyone was freaking out about, I think it was just a light effect but made for some good plot bunnies anyway!   
> I like the idea of everyone assuming it was Valentino who cracked it and then it turned out Angel was just being stupid lol.  
> Slightly inspired by stand-up comedian Dan Cummins who has a bit about how he shattered a tooth by trying to scare a fish in a fishbowl.   
> Anyway hope you enjoyed this silly light thing :) Feel free to review if you wish to!


End file.
